


On Your Own

by poetryandtragedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Isaac cheats, Isaac's kind of a dick in this but we still love him, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sad Ending, Scott McCall cute, Song: Without me (Halsey), a lil bit of angst, based on a halsey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryandtragedy/pseuds/poetryandtragedy
Summary: ❝And then I got you off your kneesPut you right back on your feetJust so you could take advantage of me❞
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	On Your Own

Summer had just ended and you were back in the familiar busy hallways of Beacon Hills High School. The customary sound of voices overlapping each other and students huddled in groups hadn’t changed in the slightest since last May but for you, something definitely had. 

After two months, it was still hard for you to get around the fact that your boyfriend, Isaac, had cheated on you. What was worse was that you had to find out through a gossip webpage. It absolutely crushed you. 

You’d been with Isaac through thick and thin even before you two started dating. You were always there for him to clean up his scars when he would get beat up or let him crash at your house when his father would be too drunk to care. Allison on the other hand, had literally stabbed him multiple times. He was the one who confessed his love for you first so why did he end up kissing her instead?

You’d successfully avoided Isaac ever since the word got out, you kinda avoided everyone, actually. Well, maybe except Scott. Did it have to do with the fact that both of your past lovers had maybe some sort of romantic feelings for each other, probably. But it was honestly a good feeling to have someone like Scott to patiently listen and comfort you. 

But now, here you were school, and the chances of you not crossing paths with Isaac, or even Allison for that matter were slim. Maybe even more so because of the fact that you shared classes together, and it definitely didn’t help that it was Coach’s class that nearly everyone in the pack was in. 

“Listen, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, y/n.” Scott said with his soft brown eyes looking into yours as you stood outside your classroom. 

You sighed as you replied, “I’m gonna have to do it sooner or later.” And with that you took your seat in the second row, right next to the window with Scott on your right. At Least you didn’t have to worry about Isaac slipping in beside you. 

You tried your best not to watch him for too long as he entered the classroom. His golden-brown hair was a mess and his shirt full of wrinkles. He passed by you to the very back of the classroom and you desperately hoped that his werewolf powers couldn't detect the slight frustration you were in as you caught a whiff of his cologne that reminded you of the nights you two spent together in utter bliss, but was he thinking of Allison then too?

Scott probably noticed this and looked at you with concern before putting his hand on top of yours with an expression that didn’t require words for him to mean ‘he doesn’t deserve you, you’ll find someone better.’

And so the class went on with you trying to keep your gaze strictly towards the board while you could practically feel Isaac looking at you. He’d been trying to talk to you all day, and you wanted to work things out, you really did, but you just didn’t have the headspace for it. He’d been following you around like a lost puppy but nobody needed to be a werewolf to know it was you who was hurting.

As soon as the bell rang, you hurried out of the awfully long class, not wanting to be in that awkward atmosphere any longer. You heard a soft voice from behind calling out your name. You weren’t exactly shocked, it was something a long time coming, but the hurt in his voice as called after you was what really hurt. 

Everytime in these past 2 months when he tried talking, apologising, to you, you’d quickly found your way out of it, but there was no getting out of this one. His baby blue eyes looking desperately into yours caused you to stop in your tracks. 

“y/n, listen,” he said, shocked that you actually decided to listen this time. He took a moment to gather his words but before he could, you stopped him as soon as your gaze fell towards the lipstick stain on his neck, that you were definite they belonged to Allison. 

“What Isaac? That you're sorry?” you said with your voice full of distress. You tried your best not to make a scene in the hallways by crying but you could already feel the lump in your throat and how your voice started creaking. “I was there for you through it  _ all.  _ I literally got you to stand back up on your feet when you were alone and helpless and now you leave me in the same state. Do you have any idea how it feels? Any idea how awful these past two months have been for me. How I cried myself to sleep every night at the thought of you sleeping next to another girl. Isaac, I chose you, but you chose  _ her. _ ” 


End file.
